Namiyo's Story
by Hanyou-Kyoto
Summary: Namiyo is a beautiful young sorceress who saves the lives of InuTaisho’s wife and son. He then asks her to come and work at the palace. But what happens when both InuTaisho & his son Sesshomaru fall in love with her?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
A little girl ran through the dark streets of Kyoto. Beside her was her okaasan. On their backs were packs. They quickly rushed out of the city into the woods.  
  
"Okaasan aren't there youkai's out here?" asked the little girl.  
  
The woman turned back around and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry Namiyo. Youkais are no match for us," she said.  
  
Namiyo nodded and followed behind her okaasan. They walked for what seemed like hours. After days of traveling they came to a small village.   
  
A little girl with long dark brown hair was helping her okaasan with the wash. She was a little cutie. Her name was Tsubaki. Tsubaki's okaasan had the same long brown hair. Her otousan was talking to some other villagers. Tsubaki looked up from the wash and sighed. Doing laundry was boring.  
  
"Tsubaki! Stop daydreaming and hang that kimono up," shouted her okaasan.  
  
Sighing, she did what she was told. Tsubaki stood up and hung the kimono she had washed up. That's when she noticed them. Her eyes widened at the strangers who were walking into the village. The other villagers stared at them too. Tsubaki had never seen anybody like them before. Her okaasan came up behind her.  
  
"Who is that?" wondered her okaasan. Tsubaki otousan saw them as well.  
  
There was a young woman and a little girl. They both had long black hair. But the older woman had thin streaks of light blue running through hers. Her eyes were the same blue as her hair. She was tall and very attractive. The girl next her looked about 7. Which was how old Tsubaki was. She had the same long black hair. But her hair had streaks of dark purple. Her eyes were the same purple as her hair. Both them had very long dark lashes that framed their pretty eyes. Both of them were very pretty. No doubt the little girl was the woman's daughter. Tsubaki okaasan came out of her shock and called to them. "Hello! Who are you?" asked her okaasan.  
  
The woman stopped.  
  
"My name is Taki and this is my musume Namiyo," she said.  
  
"What is your purpose in this village?" Tsubaki's okaasan asked.  
  
"Our old home was dangerous. So we had to live. May we stay in the village?" asked Taki.  
  
Tsubaki's okaasan didn't say anything. Instead she looked down at Tsubaki.  
  
"Tsubaki why don't you show Namiyo your doll?" said her okaasan.  
  
"Hai okaasan," Tsubaki.  
  
Taki took the bag that was on Namiyo's back and pushed her forward. Namiyo timidly walked up to Tsubaki. She grabbed her hand and led her into her families hut. The little girls sat down on Tsubaki's pallet and she showed Namiyo her doll. Namiyo just sat there with her knees drawn up.  
  
"Isn't my doll kirei? My okaasan made her for me," said Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo nodded.  
  
"She is very pretty. What's her name?" asked Namiyo.  
  
"Tonbo," said Tsibaki.  
  
The girls then got very quiet. Tsubaki couldn't help but stare at Namiyo's purple hair.  
  
"Why is your hair purple?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. My okaasan says that all sorceresses have different colored hair. They don't have normal hair like regular humans," said Namiyo.  
  
"You're a sorceress?" shouted Tsubaki and jumped up.  
  
Namiyo nodded.  
  
"How can you be a sorceress? How can...what is a sorceress?" asked Tsubaki  
  
Namiyo looked down at her hands.  
  
"A sorceress is some one who has an elemental power. But we also have powers of that allow us to do different things. My okaasan can move objects with her mind. She can also make it rain. Her elemental power is water," said Namiyo.  
  
Tsubaki's eyes were wide. There were really humans like that? So if her okaasan was that meant that Namiyo was one too right? Tsubaki sat down next to Namiyo.  
  
"Are you a sorceress too?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tsubaki then sat right in front of Namiyo.  
  
"What are your powers?" she asked.  
  
Namiyo stared at the girl with a wide smile in front of her. This girl actually wanted to know what her powers were? When most people found out they ran away from her. Maybe this girl really wanted to be her friend.  
  
Namiyo relaxed and crossed her legs.  
  
"I can make ice and I can also move objects with my mind and read people's minds," said Namiyo.  
  
Tsubaki's eyes widened.  
  
"How cool! What am I thinking right now," asked Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo looked at Tsubaki with an intense look. Her dark purple eyes started to glow.  
  
"You are thinking, that your okaasan doesn't find out that you broke her best dishes when you were washing them," said Namiyo.  
  
Tsubaki's eyes grew wide.  
  
"That happened days ago! You really can read minds!" shouted Tsubaki.  
  
The girls started to chat lively. This was the beginning of a great friendship. Taki sat in front of Tsubaki's okaasan and otousan.  
  
"I am Yoshi and this is my wife Tsutsuji. Where are you from and why did you leave?" asked Yoshi.  
  
Taki bowed her head.  
  
"My daughter and I once lived in the city Kyoto. But war has fallen upon the city. So I took my daughter away from there," said Taki.  
  
Tsutsuji nodded. Poor woman. But why was her hair such an odd color?  
  
"You and your daughter may stay in this village. There is a hut that we own at the end of the village. You may move in there," said Yoshi.  
  
Taki bowed.  
  
"Thank you so much," said Taki.  
  
"Please excuse me for asking, but why is your hair such a odd color?" asked Tsutsuji.  
  
Taki stood up.  
  
"Because I am a sorceress. But please do not be alarmed. I am trained in healing and I can protect the village from youkais," said Taki.  
  
Yoshi nodded.  
  
"As long as you are not a youkai," he said.  
  
Taki bowed again. They called the children out. Namiyo and Tsubaki came laughing out of the hut.  
  
"Okaasan, is Namiyo and her okaasan staying here?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Tsutsuji nodded. Tsubaki and Namiyo shouted for joy. They hugged each other and jumped up and down.  
  
"Come now Tsubaki let Namiyo and her okaasan get settled in," said Tsutsuji.  
  
Tsubaki nodded.  
  
"We're going to be the best of friends aren't we Namiyo-chan?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo nodded.  
  
"The best." Said Namiyo. 


	2. Chapter 2: Death in the Village

Chapter 2: Death in the Village  
  
9-year-old Namiyo ran up through the village to Tsubaki's house. She saw her friend helping her okaasan with the wash.  
  
"O hayou gozaimasu Tsubaki-chan!" shouted Namiyo  
  
Tsubaki looked up and waved to her friend. Namiyo smiled an evil grin. She held out her hand and a slick patch of ice appeared on the ground. Namiyo quickly ran across it and slide right in front of Tsubaki's house. Tsubaki giggled as her friend slide down on the ground. Namiyo laughed when she fell down.  
  
"Good morning Namiyo-chan!" shouted Tsubaki.  
  
"Namiyo! Stop that somebody could slip and break their neck!" shouted Tsutsuji.  
  
Namiyo giggled. She stood up and quickly melted the ice. Namiyo ran up to Tsubaki and started helping her hang up the laundry. Tsutsuji stood in the doorway and watched the two little girls' work and laugh. Namiyo was the first friend Tsubaki ever had. And Tsubaki was the first friend Namiyo had ever had.  
  
The girls finished up the laundry and then went to play. Tsutsuji watched the girls play. They climbed trees and went to the stream. Tsutsuji went back inside and started to prepare dinner. That's when she felt the ground shake. Namiyo and Tsubaki swam around the stream. They then lay down on the bank and looked up at the sky. Their clothes were folded near them and their under kimonos were drying on them. Their wet hair was spread out.  
  
"Namiyo-chan ," asked Tsubaki.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why did you and your okaasan leave your home?" asked Tsubaki  
  
Namiyo looked up into the sky. She could remember the beautiful city her and her okaasan had left behind. She could remember everything about her old home.  
  
"It became dangerous. My otousan wanted okaasan and me to leave," said Namiyo.  
  
Tsubaki rolled over and faced Namiyo. Namiyo was looking into the sky with a vacant look.  
  
"Your otousan? You left him behind?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo nodded her head. Tears sprang to her eyes. He was so brave. But Namiyo knew that he was dead.  
  
"My otousan is dead," said Namiyo.  
  
She rolled away from Tsubaki and curled into a ball.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"The city I used to live in, Kyoto, fell to war. My otousan was a samurai. He was called to battle. He told okaasan and I to leave. He said that after the battle he would find us. But he hasn't come. So he's dead," said Namiyo.  
  
Tsubaki looked at her friend with deep concern. Namiyo's voice was filled with sadness. Tsubaki gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Namiyo turned and looked at her friend.  
  
"Your otousan may still be alive. So don't give up hope yet," said Tsubaki. Namiyo looked into her friend's eyes. Tsubaki's dark brown eyes were filled with hope and sadness. Namiyo smiled.  
  
"I'll try, "she said  
  
Namiyo suddenly looked in the direction of the village. A strange feeling was in the air. Namiyo eyes widened at what she saw. A black aura came from the direction of the hut she and her okaasan shared.  
  
"Oh no!" she shouted.  
  
Namiyo quickly got and ran to the village.  
  
"Nani Namiyo-chan?" shouted Tsubaki behind her. Tsubaki heard a loud roar.  
  
"A youkai!" she shouted. Tsubaki jumped up and ran behind Namiyo.  
  
"Namiyo-chan wait!" shouted Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo stopped and waited for her friend. Tsubaki ran up to her.  
  
"We must hurry Tsubaki-chan," said Namiyo.  
  
Tsubaki nodded.  
  
The girls quickly ran into the village. Several houses were destroyed. Fire roared from the houses. Namiyo and Tsubaki ran through the village. Burning houses were all around them. Namiyo and Tsubaki saw the villagers standing in front of Namiyo's hut. They stopped in the back of the crowd.  
  
"What's going on?" shouted Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo jumped into the crowd.  
  
"Namiyo-chan!" shouted Tsubaki  
  
Namiyo pushed her way through the crowd. She finally managed to escape the crowd. Namiyo gasped at what she saw.  
  
A giant youkai had Taki in its claws. He let out a loud roar. Taki screamed as the youkai squeezed her.  
  
"Okaasan!" shouted Namiyo.  
  
Namiyo started running to her mother.  
  
Yoshi quickly reached out and grabbed Namiyo. Namiyo screamed and thrashed against him. He held her tight against his chest.  
  
"Namiyo there's nothing you can do!" said Yoshi.  
  
Namiyo felt tears stream down her face. Yoshi held her close to him. Her mother was going to die if she didn't do anything. Her okaasan was all she had in the world. She would not let her die.  
  
"NO!" shouted Namiyo.  
  
Yoshi was blasted back from a powerful energy coming from Namiyo. Namiyo ran up to the youkai and looked up at him.  
  
"Let my okaasan go!" she shouted.  
  
The youkai laughed.  
  
"HAHAHA! What can you do about little girl!" the youkai laughed.  
  
"Release her and I won't kill you!" she shouted.  
  
The youkai smiled.  
  
"You kill me? HAHAHA! Let's see you try!"  
  
The youkai opened his ugly mouth. A huge ball of energy gathered in his mouth.  
  
"DIE!" shouted the youkai. He hurled the ball at Namiyo.  
  
"NAMIYO!" Shouted Tsubaki. She started to run to her friend. Her otousan grabbed her before she could.  
  
"NO! Stay back Tsubaki!" said her otousan.  
  
"No! I have to help my friend!" said Tsubaki.  
  
"She's dead. There's nothing we can do," said Yoshi.  
  
Tears sprang to Tsubaki's eyes. Her friend was about to die. Tsubaki tightly shut her eyes. She did not want to see her friend burned to a crisp.  
  
The giant ball of energy hit her. Flames leapt up around her. The villagers gasped. Suddenly the flames were blown away.  
  
"What in the hell," said Yoshi.  
  
Tsubaki opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Namiyo stood alive among the flames. Namiyo's hair was swirling around her head. He purple eyes glowed brightly.  
  
"Namiyo..." said Tsubaki.  
  
The villagers watched with awe.  
  
The youkai's mouth gaped open.  
  
"How can you still be alive? You're not a youkai! Your human" he shouted.  
  
Namiyo looked directly into his red eyes.  
  
"Because I am a sorceress. I am more powerful then you will ever hope to be!" she shouted.  
  
Namiyo's hands glowed with a blue light.  
  
"Hyaku Kazahana!" she shouted.  
  
Thousands of snowflakes came from Namiyo's hands. The youkai screamed as their razor sharp edges cut him to pieces. Taki and the youkai's severed arm fell to the ground. His hand opened up and Taki rolled out.  
  
"She defeated a youkai. She is but a child," said Tsubaki's okaasan.  
  
Tsubaki couldn't believe that her friend had defeated a youkai. Tsubaki knew that Namiyo was powerful. But she had no idea that she was that powerful  
  
"Okaasan!" shouted Namiyo.  
  
Namiyo ran to her mother's side. She gripped her mother. Blood was flowing out from underneath her. Namiyo laid her head down on her mother's stomach. Namiyo felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw her mother's eyes halfway open.  
  
"Nam..iy..o.."  
  
"Okaasan," said Namiyo.  
  
"Come closer," she said.  
  
Namiyo leaned down. Yoshi saw Taki say something, but he couldn't hear it. Namiyo just sat beside her mother. Her purple eyes were glassy. Taki stroked her face. She then stopped. Taki's hand dropped. Yoshi could see she was no longer breathing. Namiyo wailed and laid her head on her chest. Taki had tried to defend the village but the youkai hurt her fatally.  
  
Tsubaki felt tears running down her face. Yoshi and one of the men from the village walked up to Namiyo. Tsubaki ran behind them. Yoshi kneeled down and put his hand on Namiyo's back. Namiyo sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Is it all right if we take her?" asked Yoshi.  
  
Namiyo nodded and moved aside. Yoshi leaned down and picked her up. Little drops of blood dripped as he carried her away. Tsubaki sat down next to Namiyo. Namiyo looked at her and Tsubaki took her in her arms.  
  
"Promise me Tsubaki. That you will always be here," said Namiyo.  
  
"I will always be here," said Tsubaki.  
  
Namiyo nodded. Suddenly Namiyo screamed and rose into the air. A bright purple light came from her. Namiyo screamed again.  
  
"Namiyo! Otousan something is hurting Namiyo!" shouted Tsubaki.  
  
Yoshi looked over at Namiyo. Taki then felt very light in his arms. Taki rose into the air and her entire body was engulfed in a light blue light. Glowing orbs erupted from her body and soared over to Namiyo. The orbs entered her body. Namiyo screamed and then passed out. Taki's body then drifted back into Yoshi's arms. Namiyo drifted to the ground. Tsubaki quickly crawled to her side.  
  
"Namiyo please wake up! Please don't be dead!" shouted Tsubaki. Tsutsuji ran up to her and put her ear on Namiyo's chest.  
  
"She's not dead. Come on let's get her inside," said Tsutsuji.  
  
She picked Namiyo and with Tsubaki following brought her into their hut. Namiyo was not moving. She just laid there. Tsubaki took her friends hand in hers.  
  
"Please be alright Namiyo," prayed Tsubaki.  
  
Taki's Final Words:  
  
"My daughter. I am dieing. When I die you will acquire my power. You are powerful on your own right now. But when you gain my power you will become so strong no one will be able to stand up to you. Grow, live, and master your powers. I love you with all my heart. Goodbye, my Namiyo." 


End file.
